The Stalker Series 1
by darkmatter-8
Summary: A story that is based on my OC "Leah Akemi" and her venture with an OC symbiote in Osaka, Japan. The series is heavily viewed from their own perceptive. Makes references/relation to the Venom symbiote in the comics...
1. The Night when I met “It”

The Stalker - Chapter 1: The Night when I met "It"

Imagine the very thing that would be in your little brothers comic book fantasies would actually be true. I couldn't believe it at first because it was only rumor in the town but, for some reason, it felt like I was being watched every time I came from school. The theory busted my own logic when I was taking out the trash in the backyard. It emerged from behind the cans, it scared me half to death yet I was allured by its wide pale eyes as it stared at me timidly: I was surprise that it decided to show itself to me of all people. It looked like or took the appearance of an adolescent girl with small tendril like hair coming down from its head; thanks to the full moon tonight. I don't know if it can talk or not so I tried to speak to what they called a "symbiote".

"H-Hello there." I smiled weakly

"…….." the symbiote stared blankly

"Um, my name is Leah." I said

"Leah…" the symbiote replied

I was shocked that it can actually talk being a life form of liquid nature also to understand what I said. Still staring at me with its wide pale eyes; I replied.

"Yes, my name is Leah, what is your name?" I asked

"………" the symbiote didn't answer

I tilted my head a bit "Do you have a name?"

*the symbiote shakes its head and looks down*

I was saddened a bit that it didn't have a name. I kneeled down to its height level to console the creature.

"It's okay, we will figure it out." I smiled warmly to it

"So, what brings you here? Why are you interested in me? " I asked the symbiote

"The trash can is not a very clean place to hide behind…" *giggles*

"I want… to help… Leah" looking back at me with its wide pale eyes

"Help me?" I replied

"People are mean to… Leah, I want to help… Leah get mean people back… for hurting her." the symbiote replied

For such a viscous life form, it has intelligence, knowingly now that this symbiote has been following me for the past time. I am curious on how it would help me with the very thing I have been having trouble with for the time I been going to school. Does it have the same "abilities" like in my brother's comic books? Yeah, I took a peek at one of his books without him knowing… I was curious to what the rumor was according to people's descriptions but, really didn't BELIEVE in it.

"How would you do that?" I asked

"Come… with me…" the symbiote said. Changing its shape before me into a more dulcet state as it climbs the panels of the house towards my bedroom window. Go figure, it knows where I sleep too: I should have expected it as much from my little "stalker" here but, I must see what it is talking about. As I made it back into the house… my mother caught me as I came in through the kitchen door.

"Leah! I thought you already came back inside" my mother said

"Huh" I was a bit in a hurry to get back to my room for the alien life form was in there

"Yeah your room door is closed so I thought you were already in there." My mother replied

I quickly replied "Hehe yeah… it must have been the wind that shut it, anyway, time for bed!" going past her and up the stairs. "Goodnight!"

"Good… night." my mother stood looking blankly

As I made it up stairs and approach my room, I slowly opened the door only to see the symbiote staring at the television. I made my way in and closed the door behind me locking it but, I never fathomed that it would be its first thing to do is to watch television. I thought it was cute seeing this "alien" succumb to modern entertainment. When I stood and watch it, something what happening to it, as the commercials where turning on the television; it was taking shape of the people who were being displayed on it. First, it turned into the "stone cold" lawyer Toshiro Naka, and then it turned into the famed pop star Miko Miko, then to a middle aged farmer and after that it turned into a busty full figured model in a two piece.

"Oh.. my.." I exclaimed with my hand over my mouth

The flux took a glance at me and got up, walking slowly towards me. It grabbed both of my hands gently and smiled.

"Do Leah like?" the symbiote asked

"I-I…" I exclaimed blushing a bit at the figure holding me. I never seen such an incredible transformation, this must be its camouflage ability as it explains in the comics.

*giggles* "Come… with me Leah.." still holding my hands taking me to my bed to sit. Now staring into my eyes with its eyes, not as wide as before since it took a new appearance but, still pale.

"I want to help Leah; I see in you… and feel that you are not a bad person. I hate… what people do to you… as they did to me." the symbiote said in a somber tone.

"I, don't know what to say… I mean I dunno how you can do this for me." I pondered a bit about what it said after but, added on. "I… don't want to hurt the people that mess with me.. I just… want them to leave me alone."

"Don't be modest Leah... I seen it in your eyes… the sorrow… the pain… the suffering… Leah is like me, a kind, caring being… but, people hate the way we are and want to hurt us." The symbiote said while petting my face.

"I… can't do this… alone. I… need you… Leah, help me… too" the symbiote presses on me with its figure "Bond… with me… let us be… one…"

I backed away a bit because; I was nervous but, at the same time… I want to know what it is… if this "bonding" was exactly how it is in the comics. As soon as I did that, the symbiote grew a little saddened and changed back to its origin form.

"Leah… don't like me?" staring with sad questioned eyes

I quickly rectified "No, no… no I do like you…" waving my hand a bit "You are the cutest thing I seen, well being." wearily smiling

The symbiote gripped my hand gently; the feel of it's being felt pretty smooth when it touched me: different from its previous transformation of that model, like this skin was frictionless.

"Leah, need to trust me… can you trust me… Leah?" the symbiote said to me looking desperately into my eyes and for it to know what "trust" is already… tells me that this creature experienced something I don't know about obviously but, the doubt within my mind slowly faded as I nodded my head confirming to continue with what she is going to demonstrate to me.

It pressed my hand against it's suppose to be chest, as it made the contact… my hand slowly melted into it. I was in shock, it looked like it was consuming my hand but, I didn't feel any pain or discomfort, only a cool silky sensation similar to that ferromagnetic liquid I have sitting at my desk: this felt amazing to me as it surrounded my entire hand.

"Oh my, oh my…" I expressed

*giggles* "Do Leah… like? Leah do like… I wouldn't harm Leah… I need Leah. Trust me,… please Leah" said the symbiote in such a gentle tone smiling at me

After that, there is only one answer I can say to that. "Yes… yes I trust you."

"Thank you… Leah. Now… let us… be … one." The symbiote exclaimed while it was pushing itself into me, which made us fall back on the bed. "Let us… bond… this will be… ours. Unite with me." kissing the side of my neck. At that same moment, I felt the cool, silky sensation consuming me from the waist down. It felt like I wasn't wearing the skirt I wore to school anymore… like it dissolved it in an instant; including my socks and underwear which made me blush in embarrassment but, it felt good on my skin.

"Aaaaaah" sighing in a gratifying relief as it was wrapping itself on my lower body

"I will… show Leah what… we can do together…" the symbiote said while it started to wrap my upper body and arms in its bluish-dark purple flux; doing the same thing as it did with my lower body: expressing my shape with its material which I found to be pretty exhilarating.

"I feel it now, Leah really trusts me… let us bond… let us become one!! Let's show them what we can do!!" expressed the symbiote

Up to this time… I feel the tendrils of its head wrap around mine. Its lips connected onto my neck as well as the rest of its face; coating me deeper and faster. I was scared yet excited at the same time to have this actual bliss happen to me. All I can do now is express the overwhelming feeling with a yelp as it masks the rest of my face.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhnnnn!!"

End of Chapter 1: The Night when I met "It"


	2. A “New” Identity

The Stalker – Chapter 2: A "New" Identity

_***I awoke from a restful sleep… probably one of best I have. As my vision came into focus, I was in shock to find myself in some sort of vat or stasis chamber suspended in this liquid that didn't feel like water but, it was transparent and I can BREATH in it too which was kind of mind boggling. I also found myself not wearing any clothes as I checked my surroundings of the well lit vat I was in; which led me to a window that enabled me to see what was on the outside of this chamber. Once I looked with my hands on the glass, I seen a few men and women in lab coats… these must be scientists; and from the looks of the environment, the lab they are working in resembled some TOP SECRET laboratory in movies. As I made that observation, I started to bang on the glass for I know that I do not belong here._

"_Hey! Get me out of here, what are you doing! Get me out!!" I yelled_

_The scientist continued with what they were doing… like they didn't hear me._

"_HEY! GET ME OUT!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME; I AM NOT SOME SORT OF EXPERIMENT!!!" I yelled more profoundly but, they still didn't respond: I grew a bit scared and a great emotion swelled over me._

"_Please… get me out; I don't want to be in here… where is my mother, I just want to be home…"_

_After I said that, it seemed like one of them noticed me and walked up to the stasis chamber I was in but, instead of relief… I grew more scared for this person is not going to let me go. Instead I see him injecting a tube into some mechanism on this thing; in an instant I began to doze off… my vision became impaired… my last words were._

"_W-why… are… you doing this…" I blacked out ***_

*gasp* "Huaaaah… huaaaah.. aah…. It's only… a dream…" I expressed as I woke up in an instant … now in the very bed I regularly sleep in. Breathing in deeply as I sat up to reflect on what I have dreamed about; what was that about anyway? As I sat there in thought… the sun glowed through my window, revealing my sweat glistened body.

"Eeek, why am I… where's my clothes!" I said in a panic, I rarely sleep without my jammies. I tried to remember what happened to me yesterday night but, that thought was interrupted by my mother.

"Leah!" she yelled "Is everything okay?!"

"Y-yes… everything is okay… hehehe no need to come up here and investigate anything…" I said not knowing why I said what I said at the end.

"Okay! Just get ready for school, I have breakfast for ya on the table so hurry dear!" she said

"Okay!" I confirmed

Still in disbelief that I don't have any clothes on… I looked around not seeing where they were dumped on the floor. This led me back to the thought of what I was trying to remember. Onethought did occur to me; where did that adolescent symbiote go?

_**Did it steal my clothes?**_ I thought jokingly.

I made a few quick head movements looking around the room but, nothing gave a sign of its appearance. I then remembered that it can change its shape into people, can it do the same for inanimate objects? It feels like I am forgetting something else that it can do but, my mind is boggled with so many questions it blocked it from me: so to take things a step at a time, I got up from my bed to look around my room for it. Which reminded that it doesn't have a name to acknowledge it; so I had to improvise.

"Here symbi symbi.." I said embarrassingly due to the fact I don't know a good nickname and I'm looking for it in the buff

"Where are yooou, I want to talk…" I said looking and picking up items as I searched

"Now if I was a symbiote, what would be the best thing to turn into, what would look less convincing to touch in here?" I said to myself

"This lamp?... no…. this rug?... no I don't think it would like being stepped on…. THIS DESK!!..." then I nod in denial "No… too much stuff on it…" then I looked over to the statue I have near the window

"Can it be… this porcelain statue?... It got to be…" so I grabbed it and started shaking it, for some odd reason

"SYMBI SYMBI… you don't have to hide from meeee!" now I am acting retarded; and without thought… I threw the statue on the floor

"Ooops, nooooooooooo!" I cringed as it crashes on the floor

*pliiingg* the statue broke

"LEAH!! What are you doing up there!!" my mother reacted

"Nothing!.. I accidentally broke my statue when I got up…" I said hoping that would prevent her coming up here

"Well, you better clean it up when you get home, you are going to be late for school… so hurry up!!" my mother exclaimed

"Okay!!" I said. Now not believing what I just did but, that came to pass when I had to get ready so I was going towards my closet for clothes to wear. Not to mention I have to go shower up; I passed the body mirror that is on the wall only to stop and double-check myself in the mirror.

"Hmmm? What is this?" I said with such curiosity. I took a minute to look at myself, only to see that my skin is not like the way it was before. It looks different, like it has a flawless tone and texture, scars I had previously and soon to be scars were gone; also it is very radiant on its own without the application of the lotion I have. In addition, I discovered that my busts looked like it grew a cup or two with perfect tear drop roundness and definition; as well as seeing my entire body has a more "shapely" figure defined by soft muscles: I started to admire myself.

"Do Leah like?" said the symbiote

I was spooked half to death again covering myself instinctively but, brought to the realization of what that voice is. So I was looking around the room to see where it is coming from.

"Do you like what you see? *giggles*" the symbiote said more maturely and giggling

"Yes… yes I do **apparently** but, where are you?" I responded still looking around

"*giggles* I am you… *giggles* well more like inside of you…" the symbiote said

"THE BOND!!" I said to myself "I can't believe I forgot that…"

"Yes, we are now one, and your body feels so nice and comforting. I knew you were the one, Leah." Said the symbiote

"I… I don't know what to say… I'm speechless…" I said feeling this new sense of myself

"I already know how you feel Leah, we share one mind, and one body; this bond is perfect and absolute and nothing can separate us." the symbiote said with such a passion, a passion that I felt as well

This assimilation of the symbiote and I, it is so unbelievable and so unreal but, it happened to me; to me of all others it could have chosen. I can already read that this has benefits; noting the symbiotes new diction second. It sounded like a kid at first but, now it sounds almost like me. I guess that's its benefit from me resulting in our "bond". I wondered if I have any special abilities or capabilities of what this symbiote had possible. I have so many questions swirling in my head right now and I bet the alien already knows them and is waiting for me to ask them. At the moment, I feel we are both sharing an intimate moment; which was interrupted by my mother's yell.

"LEAH AKEMI!! You are LATE for school!! Hurry and GET OUT before you get in trouble!" my mother said

"Holy crap!!" I looked up at the clock "Aw man it is late… what am I gonna do?.. What am I gonna wear!!?" I said in a panic knowing that I can't do the things to get ready for school. Then… the symbiote spoke to me

"Leah, close your eyes…" the symbiote said

At the very moment; I instinctively did what it asked, even though I thought it was crazy to do it at a moment like this but, what else can I rely on: what else can it do that isn't beneficial?

"Okay…" I said

As I had my eyes closed, I felt a gratifying feeling on my skin. It was cool and relaxing which made me giggle a bit. Suddenly, I felt something wrapping around me like I was being clothed.

"Open your eyes Leah *giggle*" the symbiote said

As soon as I did, I was amazed at what I seen before me. My own school uniform on me in an instant but, it feels different… feels more comfortable like its hugging every curve nice and smoothly. I was dizzy with the pleasure and started twirling in it. From top to bottom; everything was on me without even moving to put it on.

"Now let's get going, my Leah" the symbiote said

"Let's…" I replied

I was lured to go towards the room window, as I did, I grab my case and climbed out. The thought didn't pass me saying "why I was doing this" but, thanks to my curiosity I trusted the symbiote enough to help me jump out the window. Once I did make the jump, not an ounce of nervousness gone by as I was falling towards the ground yet the action felt elegant. Landing on my right foot followed by the left with my arms spanned out; crouching on the ground. I have made the perfect dismount from a two story house without breaking my legs.

"Aaah…" I expressed in a relaxing sigh "That was fun *giggle* let's do it again!" I said with a rush of adrenaline is running through me

"Don't worry my Leah, we will have more fun soon… *hehehe*" the symbiote said

"Okay! I can't wait!" I said excitedly

With this new sense of action and adventure running through me, I was possessed to do more things that I never done or wouldn't think about doing. Instinctively I wanted to take the shortcut to school since I was going to be late; the only way is through the woods. Making my way to it by hurdling over three foot walls bordering neighboring houses; with every moment I did it felt like I was running faster and faster. As I made it to the woods, the instant called me to run even faster. It was so exhilarating; I was feeling the wind whist around me as I stride through the woods. Dodging and ducking trees coming along this uneven pathway I was taking; now seeing the school building as well as the steel fence coming along the way.

"Well well, today is going to be VERY interesting…" I smiled to myself knowing that this day is going to be different…

End of Chapter 2: A "New" Identity


	3. The Birth of Scourge part 1

The Stalker – Chapter 3: The Birth of Scourge (part 1)

When I reached the perimeter of the school at the velocity I was going, I had to slow down for I don't know the full potential of our union. I didn't want to damage myself in anyway so I came to a sliding halt. As I did, I slid on the grass very smoothly and as I came to a stop; this gust of wind came behind me bringing leaves along with it. Swirling around my body playing with my clothing coming out of a stance becoming erect; I stood looking past the perimeter gates at the school. Now wondering how I am going to get over.

"Well we made it… looks like there is still enough time to make it to class and luckily this is the south side of the school." I said plural as I now carry a passenger within "How do we get over?" I questioned

*giggle* "Silly Leah… *giggle* you already know how my host." The symbiote said. I found that new for it to be calling me its host; it made me feel special in a way.

"Yeah, jumping of course… climbing up the tree and jumping from it would be too much." I said smiling "Are you sure I can jump over this ten foot fence?"

"Bad Leah" *giggle* "You are such the teaser *hehehe* you can do anything you want to do, you can be anything you want to be." The symbiote said

I chuckled a bit "Hehe, is that so… well there is only one way to find out."

I looked around to see if the coast was truly clear so I wouldn't drag any attention. Identifying that it was, I checked my surroundings to make sure everything was good for the jump; didn't want to hit any branches on the way. As I seen that everything was green, I prepared for the jump. Taking a breath in while crouching on the ground for the spring; I already mapped how high I have to jump.

*mphm* I sprung into the air looking upward towards the sky feeling myself getting higher and higher. When the momentum slowed I looked down to see how far I was from the ground to the other side. It looked like I was two or three feet higher than the fence which I find safe from those iron pickets on top of it. As I made the dissension towards the ground, my skirt got caught on one of the pickets; making a noticeable tearing sound behind me. Grounded, I took a look back and see this three inch tear in the back; I started to whine.

"Awww, now look at what I did… I ruined the skirt." I said sadly

*giggle* "It's okay my Leah, I can fix it for you…" the symbiote said so proudly

When it said that, I witnessed another amazing thing that it can do. Not only that it can mimic people so well, it does the same for inanimate objects; right down to its structure. Seeing before me that it is re-mending the skirt making it like new again which brought me to ask it my first question.

"Symbi…" still using that nickname "Are you the skirt I am wearing?"

"Yes… *hehehe*" the symbiote replied

"So basically… I am naked?" I followed up

"Yeah… *giggles*but, do not fret my Leah… my forms will keep you covered. If you so desire to be nude that can be arranged. *hehehe*" the symbiote said seductively

My heart raced as it said that "No… no… that's okay… I want to keep covered thank you…" I said quickly "Sides I gotta get going to class now."

"Yes, let's get going… we can do it another time. *hehehe*" the symbiote said

Blushing as I was making my way to my class by its comment, I couldn't help to think that I WAS wearing the symbiote. I felt like some ultimate bio being for everything on me is alive! Ironically, I am heading to my biology class; when I made it to the door observance told me that I made it before the class got to be filled up. I made my way in and seen Ayame waving me to come on and sit by her.

"Hey L.A. how are ya doing?" Ayame said

"Hi Ayame! I am doing GREAT… how about you?" I said taking my seat by her smiling

"Wow you seem perky? Did you eat your Wheaties?" Ayame said jokingly

"No *giggle* but, I did have a new 'intervention'…" I exclaimed

"What do you mean?" Ayame questioned

After that question, my uniform caught her eye "Oh is that a new uniform? It looks brand new."

"Ah you are one to notice "new" things hehe" I said

"Yeah, it looks darker than it originally is." Then she added

"AND HOW DID YOU GET THAT GLOW!!" she said excitedly always being observant of my body – a girl competition thing we had ever since.

"It took me time to get something like that, and I know you couldn't get it with the crud you have in just a day." Ayame said

"Hehe, it's a secret…" I smiled playfully

"That's crap L.A., You are gonna tell me before I make you do pushups!" Ayame said glaring at me

*sweat drops* "Don't worry, I will tell you when lunch comes around Aya." I said waving my hands not wanting to do one of her PT drills for I always feel like mush afterwards. Maybe this time would be different since I have "it".

"Well, you better…" she said folding her arms

I laughed a bit at her action as well as her reaction towards what she thinks happened to me. Oh boy I have something else in store for her; I can't wait to tell her about what really went down. Surprisingly for that moment, I didn't feel any rejection coming from the symbiote about the thought I've embodied. Instead, I feel that it want to make its introduction to Ayame but, of course it had to be private… this is going to be the biggest secret I shared with her.

"Let's prepare for our lesson today shall we." I said with a smirk on my face opening the book chapter we were told to go to by the sensei and quiet ironically we are going to learn about symbiosis. Probably this would give me a broader view on how "our" relation is to each other.

When lunch made its way with time, I was in the cafeteria sadly because I left the house without my packaged lunch I always get from my mother thanks to my symbiote counterpart giving me such an experience. I was grabbing a lot of the food that was on display not realizing it was a lot at the moment but, it all looked good and small portions wouldn't give me my fill even though it would likely do so before. I received silly commentary from the lunch lady; I just smiled as I departed from the buffet counter making my way to sit with Ayame outside by the trees. When I arrived at the table where Ayame sat, her eyes grew wide observing the big meal I had as I took my seat.

"Wow Leah, and here I thought I was the pig…" Ayame said laughing a little

I smiled in embarrassment "Hey, what can I say… I skipped out on breakfast."

As we began to eat, I started to gobble down the food I had, Ayame just looked shocked seeing the event happening before her; when I was halfway through my eats as well as she, Ayame mentioned.

"So… what happened to you Leah, I never seen you so… what is that word I am looking for."

"Sporadic?" I said with my mouth full

Ayame nodded "Yeah… I guess… it's like you chan…" her words stopped as she sees the arrival of a certain someone we can't stand

I took a gulp of my food down looking at Aya curiously as she paused; then I took a look back only to see Chika Haruka making her way towards us ready to do her "usual" thing. I turned back to eating acting like noting was going to happen. As Chika made it to the table… she placed her hand on my shoulder gripping it tightly; I felt a very strong emotion flourishing from within but, I don't know what to do with it so I kept to myself.

"So I don't get a hello huh?" Chika said sarcastically "You looked at me so I expect you to say something!"

I sat there not saying a word like I always have but, for some odd reason I turned back to eating my meal; Ayame on the other hand was defensive as ever like she always have been for me.

"Chika, I am not going to tell you again to leave her alone… if you don't you know what I am capable of! What did she ever do to you huh?!" Ayame said angrily

Chika answered "You don't have to tell me, I do whatever I want! As for what this twerp here… the thing she did to me was being born into this world…" she laughed manically

Usually I let something that harsh go pass me and Ayame would lay the blow to her but, instead at the moment of hearing that; the dislike I had of her grew into a strong hatred instead. I swiftly rose out of the seat releasing Chika's grip on me only to grab her neck pushing her against a tree. My hatred grew more and more as I stared her down; as well as my grip making a warning to her neck.

"Do you wanna say that again?!" I said sternly glaring into her eyes

Chika looked surprised for the moment but, gave me a wicked smile in return "Oh ho, so this is what 'Leeah' been hiding. I've been waiting for the day to see you fall… by my hand!"

Once she said that she tried to lay a blow to me, instinctively I dodged letting go of the choke and more of her punch's started to come after me. I dodged left and right walking backward away from her just waiting for the moment to strike her down. While that was happening, we were getting stares from her peers as well as my own including those I don't see that often. Cheers came from both sides positive for my side and negative for her; continuing to evade her attack as the school ground around us began to fill with its students.

"Come on Chika! Don't let that pussy get away!" one commentator said

"Go Leah go! Keep it up!" another commentator said

As this persisted on I didn't decide to wait any longer and just as when I was going to make my move…

"LEAH STOP!!" Ayame yelled

When I heard her, I immediately stopped… once I did; I got punched in the face and fell to the ground. Surprisingly the hit didn't hurt that badly but, the force behind it was hard and I bled. I sat up looking dumbfounded only to see Chika get grabbed at the last moment by the security of the school yelling at them and me. I was helped up by one of the students from the crowd which was broken up by the security guards seconds after. Ayame ran up to me fanning the people away as I stood there staring at the ground; she said my name a couple times, it took the third time to get my attention.

"Leah! Are you okay!" she said excitedly while wiping the blood from my face

"Y-yeah… I'm okay." I said looking at her slightly

"Leah… you… I'm speechless." Ayame said looking lost "What… happened to you there?!"

"I dunno what came over me then but…" I paused rubbing my head "I need to go home… come to my house in the morning okay?" I said to Ayame

"Okay… you got a lot of explaining to do…" she replied

"Alright…" I responded

I didn't have any more classes after for that day but, as I made the journey to my house normally I began to think. I never felt such a hatred or disgust for Chika; at the moment it felt good that I was finally getting her back for the torment she put me through. It felt like this was only the beginning and I know for sure the symbiote has dealing with this.

I thought the symbiote was going to make its interjection but, I bet it wanted me to see. It wanted me to see that "help" it was speaking of. Not sure that this was to its potential but, this morning was just a start; and I hungered for more. When I made it to my home and went through the front door I saw a panicked yet relieved mother.

"Leah! I was knocking on your door all day! Why did you have the room locked?! I had to get the key to open it, I thought something was wrong with you but, you weren't in the room. How did you leave; through the window?!" she continued spotting the bruise "Oh my god, WHAT HAPPENDED TO YOU!!" rubbing my left cheek

"Oh? It's nothing mother; I fell on the ground accidentally…" I said

"Leah… how… by climbing down the house?" my mother said

"Mother, its okay… I just need some rest… I'm tired" I responded "It's nothing; really… don't worry about it okay?"

She kissed me on the forehead still rubbing the bruise "But, it's my job to worry about you… go ahead and get some rest. We'll take care of that tomorrow and don't ever leave out of windows ever again." my mother said

"Okay…" I said as I left her grasp making my way up stairs to my room

My mother stood there in question still caring for my well being but, I couldn't tell her what really happened or she'd freak out; especially how I exited out the window. So it was best to leave her with the thought of my clumsiness but, after that I made it to my room. I felt very tired and all I thought about was my bed. I dropped my case on the ground and flopped diagonally on the bed. I looked out towards the window reflecting on what happened today seeing the deep blue sky and the light of the afternoon sun light. As I kept on the thought, my eye lids began to slowly close… drifting off into a sleep.

End of Chapter 3: The Birth of Scourge (part 1)


	4. The Birth of Scourge part 2

The Stalker - Chapter 4: The Birth of Scourge (part 2)

***_As I awoke from my sleep, I didn't find myself in my bed nor in the position I was in before I slept. Instead, I was lying on my back looking upward at the glass dome with the sun shining from its angle having my right arm across my forehead; as I turned my head, I seen this scientist preparing something: wasn't too sure what it was; I was curious to find out but, I was reminded of the event in the vat so I grew nervous. When I sat up, I felt a bit weak, still seeing the scientist occupied with their work I started to look around the room for a way out. As I did, I seen that this room was unlike the one I was in. Through the glass wall I seen a lot of colorful plant life thriving within added that there was a big fountain in the center of the plants. As it sprayed, its mist flowed into the air; as it did, the sun's light was bending within it making a rainbow. I was quite allured by this, still looking around; I noticed a tray with a cup of water and something that looked like a granola bar. Feeling hungry at the moment, I snatched the bar up; tasting it first before I swallowed it whole, then I took the glass of water and drunk the whole thing swiftly. Feeling rejuvenated I've let out a slight sigh._

"_Ahhhh~…"_

_The scientists attention what grabbed by my sigh and he turned around. My instinct told me to defend but, he was trying to calm me down._

"_Wait, I don't want to hurt you…" he said holding out his hand_

_Still on the defensive, I moved upward on the bed closer to the wall. He started to walk slowly up to me still with his hand out._

"_Just calm down, I am here to help you…" he said coming closer towards me and as he did, I retaliated by whipping a barbed tendril on his left shoulder. He fell to the ground in pain holding his bleeding shoulder making a stain on his white coat._

"_Arrrgh…" he moaned breathing heavily as he was fighting the pain. "Please… I know… you are scared… but … trust me… I won't… harm… you" cringing in pain he is starting to pass out. _

_As I seen this, I immediately went to him to treat the wound I gave him. When I put my hand over his shoulder, I merged our cells to seal the wound and at that moment, I felt that he was telling the truth to me. After I restored him I lifted my hand from his shoulder placing it with my other hand in between my legs, he gave a sigh of relief. I stared at him, relieved that he was ok; he looked back at me surprised at what I did taking double looks at his shoulder._

_He smiled and said, "Hello… my name is…"***_

I woke up from the dream, finding that it is pretty windy all the sudden. As I looked around all I seen was a starry night sky along with the full pale moon. It looked beautiful for the moment but, judging from my surrounding, I knew I wasn't IN my house anymore. Something told me to look down and as I did I was stunned at WHERE I was. I found myself atop a tower platform that is on top one of the tallest skyscrapers in Osaka; after seeing that I lost my balance grabbing the closest thing to me which was the point of the tower.

"Oh my god!..." I exclaimed holding on for dear life

"Tee hee hee… does Leah like the view?" said the voice I immediately recognized but, it wasn't coming from my head, yet it was coming out of my own mouth; like, the both of us where talking at the same time… I thought I would have been weirded out by it but, it actually sounded pretty cool.

"How did you… why am I out here?!" I said while the confusion was flowing through me, the very idea of the symbiote being able to control my body while I was asleep or unconscious for that matter… was unfathomable. In a way, that is safe and dangerous at the same time but, I am pretty sure it is for the betterment of our being.

"While Leah rest, I wanted to take you to your fantasy and surprise you… *giggle*" the symbiote immediately answered. "Being near the moon and stars…" in a poetic tone

"Well you sure did that quite well!..." I said still holding on

"Honestly, I wanted you to see what we are capable of, this is the only way…" the symbiote said

"The ONLY way?!" I said "You could have chosen a different spot!" then I reconciled "But, I should be use to you doing this by now…" I said laughing to myself, then I though about all the wind blowing past me… it felt like it was going around me in such a way I never felt it before. I certainly didn't here any clothes flapping in the wind so only one thing came into mind; I thought I was naked.

"Aheeeeeee!" I bellowed covering the parts I don't want exposed "Why am I freeee!?"

The symbiote giggled "Don't fret my Leah, I wouldn't do that to you unless you want to be… you have a VERY nice body…"

I said quickly "Now wouldn't be a good time!" but, as I was holding myself, my skin felt different… like the moment when I first touched the symbiote; now it feels like it is all over me, that feeling of silkiness.

"We are complete my Leah, I want you to see our new form…" the symbiote said

"New… form?" I questioned but, as I thought about it… I saw my skin being the bluish-purple color like the symbiote thanks to the moonlight again. I couldn't help but to poke, coarse, prod and pull on my new skin and once I did… it felt like my very own; now I am curious about how I looked, how we looked.

"There…" the symbiote said, pointing out a puddle on the skyscraper, it was pretty far from where we are. "Don't worry Leah, remember when you jumped out the window… we are capable of anything" the symbiote expressed. When it said that, it did bring a sense of relief to my mind so, I decided to jump down from the tower towards the puddle. It was very elegant flowing through the wind again but, this time, I've done a couple of somersaults before landing softly.

"See Leah, you are already getting the hang of it… *giggle*" the symbiote said

I smirked "Well, I already trust you enough from what we been through…" after I said that, I felt that our bond is growing stronger. As I made my approach to the puddle and kneeled down on both knees… it revealed something very astounding to me.

"Oh… my…." I said starting to touch my face as it was the epitome of what the symbiote looked like when I met it.. but, much more mature looking, my eyes where the wide whites I seen before but it looked more jagged and sharp, my hands had short claws for tips and my mouth, it looked like I was wearing a mask but, when I opened my mouth; I seen fangs as I stretched it open. Along that, there was a tongue that didn't look like my own; as I stuck it out… it was petruding pretty far I almost licked the water on the building but, it felt like it could come out further. As for my hair, my hands couldn't resist but, to touch how it felt now being the tendril like extensions the symbiote had but, it was longer feeling smooth to the touch and being plenty.

"Does Leah like…?" the symbiote said through my voice

I didn't know how to express this moment "I… I…" I said

"Leah does like, I know you do, I feel it within us… I like our form as well…" the symbiote said with a passion

I was curious to know if I could revert back to my original form, like how the symbiote Venom can in the comics. "Could… I see my original face?" I asked the symbiote

"Yes… of course you can my Leah, just focus…" as the symbiote said that… I closed my eyes for the moment… and as I focused on the image of my face, I felt something retreating to the top and bottom of my face like a mask is being taken off. As I opened my eyes, I saw my original face in the puddle in between the new face with its mouth wide open looking like something from the Alien movie but, luckily I wasn't the small mouth that comes out. Also I noticed that my bruise was gone as I touched that part of my face, I was healed during my sleep… this symbiote actually does have the ability to heal at a rapid rate! Everything about this symbiote ceases to amaze me!

"I don't know what to say, you… are…" I said

"Amazing?" the symbiote completed my thought being the voice in my head again "Leah, I want us to fully understand one another, remember what we did to Chika? That feeling we felt for her, it was strong, very strong… and I know you thirst for more… don't you."

I agreed "Yes… yes I do…"

"We are capable of doing a lot, we are perfect together my Leah… look at us… we are meant to be…"

I started to gaze at myself from head to toe seeing too that my toes had short claws. My body was more profound, amazon-like as I looked down checking every angle coming upward to my hand as I directed it towards the moon. Suddenly, I started to embrace myself, as I did a pure feeling of ecstasy flowed through me. I began to twirl around enjoying this union that was brought upon me.

"We will teach Chika a lesson that she will never forget, lets do it my Leah, together as one…" the symbiote divulged in a deep emotion

"Yes… yes…. YES!!" I shouted to myself "She will learn… she will pay!" still twirling around

"Tee hee hee…" the symbiote giggled "This is our day… a new birth… reborn…"

I couldn't agree more, I felt like a new person but, being this new person deserves a new name. As I twirled up to the edge of the skyscraper, I stopped and looked downward at the world I felt that could be mine. With the thought of Chika on me, my hatred grew stronger, more sinister ways to punish her… the name came to me as it was nothing.

"Scourge…" I said "Our name…. is Scourge…"

The symbiote agreed "Yes… I like that name…" it said seductively

"Very well… that name will be stricken into the hearts of our advisories… there would be no one who can stop us!" I said with a hate filled passion

"Hehehe… it is time… to face our destiny… my Leah…" said the symbiote

"Yes…" I said as I felt my second face come atop my original covering it again, when it did we have let out a cry.

"Eeeeyaaaaaah~!" our voices echoed through out the city sky and once we did that, we jumped off the skyscraper to the next building towards it. Gliding through the sky with such elegance without fear, the rush of adrenaline came through me; as we landed, we started running fast… faster than we had going to school the other day; leaping from building to building. As we faced a taller one, we launched ourselves into the air reaching a pinnacle higher than the building itself, as we where going to land, we preformed some acrobatics in the air and continued forward towards what felt like our future. As we continued, everything felt like second nature to me that I already known how to do the things I am doing right now. I can surely say, I had full conviction with the symbiote and I never want to let it go and I think it felt the same way about me. As we pursued through the night sky, we declared a bold statement.

"The birth of Scourge… is at hand!!" we said…

End of Chapter 4: The Birth of Scourge (part2)


	5. The Birth of Scourge part 3

The Stalker – Chapter 5: The Birth of Scourge (part 3)

With this new found identity, this new consciousness of ours, I felt that we can take on anything and everything. Still exploring the avenues of this symbiote, it has already showed me a lot. As we sailed through the air above the buildings, the thought of torturing Chika never felt so clear to me; I was eager for the moment to arrive and I already figured on how to do it. With that in mind, the symbiote wanted to show me something else that we are capable of.

"Leah, remember when you choked Chika against the tree?" the symbiote asked

"Yes… I do remember…" I said creating a smirk on our face

"You had a nice grip on her… I wish you'd gone further with it… *chuckles* but, do you wanna see how strong we really are?" the symbiote said in a bribing tone

I shuttered in excitement "What?! Are you saying… that we are able to lift or break something beyond our own weight?!"

"Hehehe, only one way to find out… my Leah…" the symbiote said "There, at the construction site… they have a lot of 'heavy' things there…" the symbiote chuckled again

"Oh my, I can't wait!" I said

As we were coming from the building, we flew downward to the abandon construction site seeing a lot of "I" beams, cylindrical cement tubes for sewer lines, few dump trucks, earth diggers and a crane. As we made our dismount, I felt the soft ground sink below our feet a bit and the wind from behind us blew the dust from the ground making a cloud surrounding us in a circle. We stood erect as the dust started to clear away.

"So, where shall we begin?" I asked "Here are a lot of the 'heavy' things you ordered…"

"We'll start off light… *giggle* …go for the beams…" the symbiote said

I grew abit nervous because I knew how heavy "I" beams where but, I was more confident than nervous.

"You know, a normal human couldn't pick this up" I said approaching the beam stack

"But we can…" the symbiote said "Go ahead… my Leah…"

The symbiote coaxed me into picking up the beam as it had with everything else, I don't really see how this is any different but, I do want to learn the extent of our abilities. When I was in proximity, I have obtained a grip onto the beam and getting ready to feel how heavy or how light it is. I will soon find out as I perform the action.

"Okay…" I said breathing in "Here we go!"

As I gripped the beam firmly, I began to lift it, I felt it going up fast… too fast mind you and I thought I was being careful but, it ends up going over my almost sailing over me. It made me lose my balance a bit but, I quickly recovered and brought the beam back to where I want it. As I got it to the right position, I couldn't believe it, I was holding an "I" beam over my head like its nothing. Not only this symbiote is able to increase ones speed and regeneration but, in strength too! When I was holding it, a sense of power was making its embodiment instilled into me; I wanted more at that moment.

"Wow…" I said

"Now you understand… the power we have…?" the symbiote said deeply

I was nodding "Yes,… this is going to take some getting use to…" I laughed still holding the beam

"Yes… and I feel that you want a 'challenge' … *hehehe*" the symbiote said

As it already knew my thought, I decided to tackle the next task at hand; before I did I threw the beam at its vertical position horizontally towards the ground. It dug a deep trench before it landed on the soft dirt making dust fly up; go figure, I can throw hard too. After that, I walked towards the dump truck, looking up and down at it as if I was sizing it up.

"This should be interesting…" I said as I started to get a grip on the truck. Once I did, I began to push it up, it did feel a bit heavier than the "I" beam but, I was confident by getting this thing into the air. As the wheels of the truck was off the ground on the side I was on, I made my way towards the middle; kneeling some to equalize the weight distribution and once I was literally under the truck, I lifted it high above me as I became erected. Yet again, I couldn't believe this is happening; the strength, the power… was flowing through my veins like an endless well not showing any signs of exhaustion at all!

"Tee hee hee,… this feels gooood!" the symbiote said

I agreed "It does,… please… I want more… I want mooooore!!" craving to test more of our unbounded abilities

"Hehehehe…" the symbiote chuckled

Yearning for more, I quickly placed the truck back down in its position, and then I set my eyes on the prize; which was the crane. As soon as I was going to do that, I seen a clock on a pole showing that it was 15mins to 5 which reminded me about Ayame.

"Oh crap!" I said "Ayame is going to be at the house at any moment!"

"Tee hee, what is there to worry about my Leah" the symbiote said jokingly

"Ayame, is just… a stickler about… time… and she would always arrive at a place at the exact or earlier than the time intended…" I held my head with both hands

"What is there to lose, you know what to do…" the symbiote implied

Brought to my senses "Yes… time to make our date!..."

I started to look around knowingly that we was in a different part of the city, luckily I bike to a lot of these places and analyzed a direction to my house; running towards what would become a short cut thanks to the symbiote. Racing against the clock, I leaped to the top of a building and continued from there, it's best this way so no one would see us. I seen the residential area from the distance and made my way to it leaping from building to building; upon the last, I sprung from its edge… while I did I held my arms and legs wide in mid-flight falling into a woods. As I entered the brush, I caught a branch swinging in two full circles before release somersaulting like a gymnast; making way through logs and clearings, I finally see houses. Exiting the woods, I jumped onto neighboring houses until I made it to mine and along the way, I seen Ayame down below coming to my house being prompt as usual. Then I saw her look up towards my direction, I got scared for a moment but, if she mentions what she seen… I'm eventually going to tell her; finally I made it to my house and went straight for the window.

"Phew… that was exilerating!..." I said turning on the light

"It was…" the symbiote said

"Now, what to do about this…. Hmmm" I said looking at the body mirror getting a clearer view of our whole self; posing in various ways "We don't want to scare her when she comes to the door…" I said jokingly even though it would be a good practical joke.

*giggle* "Here…" the symbiote said as it began to recede itself back into my body, my skin returning to its original light caramel color, my face returning to the way it was before. At the very moment, it molded my into my jammies, which felt more comfortable. After that happened, I heard the door bell ring once with a long pause inbetween the first and second bell; Ayame had arrived and I was stoked to tell her everything, making way out of my room to open the door downstairs.

"Hello there… Ayame." I said smiling to her

"Hey L.A." Ayame said making her way in "You sure look pretty peppy for being up around 5am, you would usually complain about rest…"

"Well, today is a new day for me… and I see that you have the rocks to throw at the window if I didn't wake up?" I said laughing a bit while closing the door

"Yeah… I'll just leave these here since I didn't have to do that.." Ayame said sitting them by her shoes "So, what is it that you wanted to tell me…" she asked

"Come…" I said grabbing her hand and dragging her upstairs to my room

We both entered in the room with her closing it behind us… she looked around and noticed the broken porcelain statue on the ground.

"What did you do here?... Is this the statue I gave you?!" Ayame said raising a browl

The thought finally hit me that it was the one "Uh… there's an explanation for that…" I said waving my hands "It was not on purpose I promise you… it was a total accident… it was when I was looking for Symbi…"

"Symbi?" Ayame said

"Yes…" I replied

"What is that?" Ayame asked

"Well…" I said turning to the window "Do you remember that rumor about a "symbiote" running around town?"

"Yeah… but that was only a rumor…" Ayame said

I looked back at her smirking "It turned out to be true…" making a 180 turn back to her I held my arms out with my legs poised together.

"Watch…" I said as I focused on changing my jammies into our school uniform… as the metamorphosis was completed I opened my eyes only to see Ayame's hand over her mouth not believing hers.

"Oh… my… god!" Ayame said in quiet excitement "Leah, how… did you… do that?! Is that how your clothes looked so new?! Also, is it responsible for the way your skin looks!?" still ranting

"Hehehe, I know you would be the only one to catch on Ayame… and yes… it is. I have encountered it two nights ago. I was shocked myself when it discovered me, from then on… that's how you see me the way I am." I said

Still in shock "How… how did it merge with you? How does it feel? Oh my god is it even from this planet?!" Ayame exclaimed

"By a process called 'bonding' where it unites with its host body down to the cellular level, maybe at the molecular as well; as for the feeling… I never felt such a sensation running through me. As for it being from another planet… well… I have yet to find out but, I wouldn't doubt it…" I said answering the questions proudly

"Does your mother know?" Ayame asked

"No…" I said "You are the only one I've told… like with anything else Ayame."

Blushing "Well, I am flattered L.A., really I am… but, at one point you should tell your mother." Ayame said

"Nah, she'd freak out… I don't want the stress to be on her…" I said "Besides, its better this way, we always wanted to share this secret with you… maybe even share what we feel. You wanted to know how it merged with me, so… I will show you how." I said seductively as I was walking towards Ayame

"What do you mean?" Ayame said

"Here… give me your hands…" I said while holding mine out welcoming her

Ayame placed the backs of her hands on my palms "Okay…" she said

Once she did that, the symbiote began to come out of my wrists as the bluish-purple flux wrapping itself on Ayames wrists merging with her cells. In that instance, I felt how Ayame felt at the moment, she was scared and nervous at what was happening; I tried calming her down.

"Don't worry, relax… I felt the same way Aya but, it won't harm you in anyway… I promise you that…" I said sharing a very intimate moment with Ayame while the symbiote was still crawling up her forearm covering a good percent.

"Aahh~… Leah… I…" Ayame said still looking down at her arms beginning to embrace the will but, it was disturbed immediately by my mother calling out my name.

"Leah… its time to get up…" my mother said

The symbiote retracted back into me as fast as it could, which left Ayame in a shock making her sit on the floor.

*Huah huah huah* "That… was… intense…" Ayame said taking in deep breaths

"Oh god, I'm sorry… are you ok!?" I said kneeling on the floor

"I'm ok, I'm a tough girl remember…" Ayame said smiling weakly "Maybe you… should answer your mother."

I immediately followed "Okay mother!"

"Is everything alright in there?" my mother asked

Ayame and I both answered at once "Yes…!"

"Is that Ayame?... Hello there, didn't expect any company this early.." my mother said

"Hello Ms. Akemi…" Ayame replied

"Make sure Leah gets to school okay?" my mother said

"Don't worry, I will…" Ayame said

As we heard my mother walking downstairs, we started to giggle at one another, I helped Ayame to her feet and I seen that she had another question to ask.

"So… earlier this morning… when I was coming to your house… I seen something flying through the air going in the direction to your house… was that…" she said

"Yes, that was me." I answered

Ayame looked down nodding to herself chuckling "L.A., you are silly… even with this 'alien' within you, still you rush to make it on time…" she looked back up smiling at me

I laughed "Hehehe, yeah… but I did make it though…"

"I don't know how you did all of that, is there another 'form' you have?" Ayame asked

"In a way…" I said looking with sharp eyes "We will show you later on Aya. We believe that you are worthy of accepting us…"

Looking to the side "You made this hour very surprising to me but, I don't think I am ready for something like that Leah… it worries me." Ayame said "There is a great saying I've read in the comics not to long ago."

"What would that be?" I questioned, aside from that, I found it pretty unusual for her to read comic books

"'_With great power comes great responsibility'_… it may sound cliché but it certainly relates to this moment. Leah, whatever Symbi found you for… it chose you for very strong reasons. This is something that is beyond normal means and you have to remain responsible whether it is to help or harm." Ayame grabbed hold of my shoulders

"Seriously don't do anything that you'll regret Leah…" looking at me with a fire in her eyes.

"Don't worry Aya, you know me, I will be fine… the symbiote and I are learning about each other pretty well; whether it is through our own interactions… or… by dream…" I said in low tone thinking to myself about the last statement

"Okay Leah… I trust you… and yes I know you do the same for me…" Ayame smiled

"Oooh~" I exclaimed giving Ayame a big warm hug "Thank you… Aya…" holding the embrace tightly like I myself wanted to bond with her

Is losing some breath "Your… welcome… *cough* now… can I get… some air… *cough*" Ayame said struggling

"Oh… sorry… sorry…" I've let go immediately "Also I promise that we'll have some fun later on… hehehe" I said wickedly

Ayame laughed some "We should get going…" she said opening my room door "I'll meet you outside okay… and you owe me another statue!"

"Alright… alright… just give me a second…" I said as she left my room closing the door

"I like her…" said the familiar voice

"I know you would… Ayame is the best; she's been with me through thick and thin." I replied "I wish she would reconsider our offer but, I don't want to force her into something she doesn't want to do…"

"I understand my Leah, for now, let us commence our plan…" said the symbiote

"Indeed…" I said looking at myself with the school uniform "Is there anyway to make this look… 'Sexier'?"

Without further adieu the symbiote started to change my clothes again. The flux rearranging my formal outfit into something dazzling; still keeping its look some, there were some major changes. My top was sleeveless exposing my arms; the color of it was the same as the symbiotes defining the curves of my bosom as well as abdomen while in the middle exposing my flesh openly. My scarf hugged around my collar on down nicely being a jet black color, for my dress, it was breaking school regulation code on length by going above my knees. Speaking of knees, my legs where wrapped around in stripped stockings going up to my thigh showing light and dark purple variations, the same type was found around my forearms up to the hands connecting to my middle finger and my shoes, I found myself wearing 2" goth platform shoes.

"Perfect!" I said checking myself out

"There's more…" the symbiote said. I was in question until I seen what it did, it added a light purple eye shadow along with lips to match that shimmered in the light. My hair looked darker which lured me to touch it, soon as I tried to… I seen my nails in a lacquered dark purple, I'm pretty sure the same has been done to my toes. Overall, I looked so stunning in the mirror; I hugged myself again to express my likeness in the symbiote.

"Mhmmm~ you've out done yourself… Symbi… *tee hee hee*" I said using that nickname

"You are the canvas I paint on… my Leah…" the symbiote said "Let us begin…"

"Alright…" I replied as I made way out of my room grabbing my case, ready to commence the day…

End of Chapter 5: The Birth of Scourge (part 3)


	6. Revenge

The Stalker – Chapter 6: Revenge

When I exited my room, I saw my little brother coming out the washroom with a toothbrush in his mouth while reading a comic book in hand. I waited till he came around my proximity, as he did; I bent down slightly in front of him with my hands on my hips looking curiously.

"What'cha reading there Isamu?" I said

With his attention grabbed "Its none of your bui…."stopping the remark as he seen me in something that is 'alien' for his virgin eyes, the toothbrush fell out of his mouth as it opened wide.

"Mooom, Leah is dressing like a slut!" he said running down stairs dropping the comic book as well

"Hey!" I said pursuing him

The chase didn't last too long as I finally caught up dropping my case to grab his arm bringing him closer for the 'noogie of death'.

"Ahaha, I finally gotcha… take this!!" I said giving him a hard one to the head

*struggling* "Hey… st-stop… cut it out, it hurts!" Isamu said

"It wasn't meant to feel good! ... hehehe" I responded continuing the assault

"No… stop… I mean it… it hurts!!" Isamu wailed and then our mother intervened

"What is going on here!" she said

*letting go* "Nothing, I was just messing…" I said while Isamu rubbed his head, then my mother noticed the wears I was in

"Leah!..." my mother gasped "What is that you're wearing?!"

"Its nothing, I just wanted to try something new…" I said turning my head to the left some

"Something new is right! Leah, I can't have you dressing like that…" my mother said putting her fists on her hips

I pleaded putting my hands together "Please mother, I… I never tried anything like this… I always had been cooped up in a box. All I want to do… is express myself as a woman … Please, just this one time…" I said batting my eyes some

My mother gave me a long glare lasting more than a minute, then she let out a sigh "Leah, you are fine no matter how you look… go on… Ayame has your lunch…"

"Thank you!!" I said embracing my mother, then I grabbed my case getting ready to go until Isamu showed his hand to mother

"Look mom, I'm bleeding" he said, my mother was looking at his hand closely. To prevent any further investigation that would delay me… I quickly rubbed Isamu's head letting the symbiote heal the minor wound from my hand

"Nah, you are going to be fine… see?" showing my hand to him but, he smacked it away lightly and touched his head again, this time he didn't feel a thing.

"Smell ya later…" I said to Isamu smiling

"Whatever loser…" Isamu said making faces at me, and then my mother hit his hand

Finally making it out of the house, I seen Ayame standing there, as she took a look at me… she was stunned.

"…So, when did you acquire that get-up?" she said handing me my lunch

"The moment when you left…" I said

"What is the purpose?" she asked

I smirked "For our plan today…"

"What plan?..." Ayame said bluntly

"You'll see… come on; let us walk shall we…" I said grasping her left hand "This is going to be a glorious day for us…"

*being dragged* "Who are you referring to? Me or the symbiote…" Ayame said

"Aww… Aya…" I said turning around walking backwards "I'm referring to us as a whole…" giving a warm look tilting my head

"Suuure you are…" Ayame teased gazing to her right with her case being held behind her head with her right hand. I ran behind her and wrapped my right arm around her back, leaning into her as we walked.

"You know our offer is still out for the taking… Aya… I wouldn't think of anyone better than you to have this…" I said finding myself being that coaxer as the symbiote was to me

Ayame responded "Thanks… but no thanks…" in a subtle tone

"Aya you're no fun… at all… hmph" I said folding my arms

*laughs* "I have to be… to keep you in line…" Ayame said smiling

"Whatever…" I said

As we walked, we have made our way into the city just half way to the school. Along the way, we where getting stares from the people either doing their daily commute, from shops, vehicles, etc. Ayame and I seen this cyclist with his buddy's who couldn't take his eyes off of me, which caused him to run into a parked car right in front of him making him fly above it. The chain reaction made his buddy's trip and fall off their bikes sliding on the ground; I wanted to laugh but, it wouldn't be appropriate then... luckily they where alright. From the females, some gave me dirty looks while others couldn't believe their eyes and for those who had children, covered their kids eyes. Continuing down our path, we heard some honks from a few cars passing by; coming towards the crosswalk we seen this guy at the corner of the street, as we passed by him, he took a grab at my rump.

"Eeep!" I squeaked at the boldness of this person, so in reaction I was going to strike this person down but, Ayame was there first.

*bamph* Ayame punched the dude on the ground; he started swearing holding his nose.

"Stupid bitch, what the hell was that for?!" the guy said

"Don't be dumb…" Ayame said looking down at him

"You whore!!" the guy said getting up for the assault only to get KO'ed by Ayame's case

"Pervs are not tolerated…" she said sternly, then Aya turned to me "So is this the 'plan' you was talking about?"

"Nooooo, no way! I never wanted that… I was gonna hit him myself…" I said with an embarrass look on my face

"Meh, don't worry about it… he was askin for it…" Ayame said

After we explained ourselves to the authorities, they took the guy away in an ambulance; as we progressed through the streets, we finally made it to the school. Entering through the front gates we seen a lot of stares fixated on me from our peers. I heard some whistling in the background, even some chatter; also I could feel some 'green' in the air from the 'beauty' group of the school. I was getting greetings from people I never even met but, I still waved in courtesy. Still walking through, I hadn't seen any sight of Chika but, I do have my eyes set on something else.

"Hey Aya, look…" I said pointing at Bakurou Taishirou

"Yeah… that's Bakurou, I already know you like him…" Ayame said

"I know but, come and watch..." I said pulling Ayame with me towards him

As I did, I seen that his friends stopped talking for a second, seeing the surprise waiting behind him; when he turned around… I immediately clinched him.

"Hai Baku!... *teehee*" I said hanging on him

"Uh… hey L.A…. hey Ayame … what's up?" Bakurou said with a confused look

"Oh nothing too special… well actually, everything..." I said letting the embrace go

"Is that so?" Bakurou said

"Yeah, Ayame saved me earlier from a bad guy!" I said throwing some fists out

"Really?" he said turning to Ayame

"Yeah, the dude was being a perv… so I decked him…" Ayame said

"Well, least I know that you can take care of yourself…" Baku said

"Was there any doubt?" Ayame said

"No, not at all, I was sure of it when I first met ya… ahahaha" he said scratching the back of his head "Are you coming for the lessons tomorrow Ayame?"

"Sure…" Ayame responded

"What?! Baku is teaching you some stuff…" I said

Ayame nods "Yep, he is a pretty good sensei at what he does… who else other than the reigning champ of our school…"

"Please… I'm flattered but, I am not that good, that is including my chess games with L.A. here…" Baku said humbly

"Awwww…" I expressed blushing pretty hard while I held my face

"So Leah, are you staying after school?… I would like to play you in a game of chess again…" he asked

"Absolutely!" I enunciated "I would be delighted to and also, I can probably teach you some other things aside from chess…" I said leaning into him with my hand on his chest lifting my left leg onto his side. Once I did, his friends made 'oooo' sounds but, the look in his eyes changed, and he was blushing madly.

"O..okay.." he said

At that moment, something told me that I was being looked at. As I looked to my right, I had seen no other than Chika herself… looking shocked and appalled at the distance. I beamed wickedly, once I did it I seen her gritting her teeth as she flared up. With Chika marinating on her hate for me, it felt like I could feel her anger build up; her rage… and I liked it. From that moment I was letting her know that things are going to be different between me and her. Then I was snagged by Ayame in the usual manor.

"Alright L.A., time for you to go…" Ayame said tugging me

"Ack,… hey!" looking back at Ayame, then I turned back to Bakurou "Baaaaai Baku, I hope to see you again!…" I said waving and blowing kisses… then I looked back at Chika, seeing that look on her face is priceless; a confrontation from her was inevitable but, I didn't care… its all apart of the plan. As we got inside the school, Ayame have let me go and we continued to walk to our class.

"Leah, you got guts for doing that, most of the time you barely even spoke to Baku the way you did…" Ayame said

"What can I say, I have the knack…" I said grinning before I was grabbed at the ear "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Don't lie to yourself…" Ayame said letting go

"Ouch!... that smarts…" I said rubbing my ear "But Ayame, I was able to express myself to him, it was something I never done before; and now… it's…" I said

"I know L.A., this is the happiest I seen you… and I am glad." Ayame said with a pleased look

"Awww, Aya…" I said, as I was going over to embosom her, I instantly acknowledged Chika's presence as she tried to throw a punch at me; I dodged it while pushing Ayame out the way. When I turned, I avoided more incoming punches, and then Chika spoke

"Stand still bitch!" Chika said advancing

"Why, so I can get hit… is that the only way you can get a target?" I said slyly

"ERRRAAAH!!" Chika bellowed coming with kicks now, I continued to evade while smiling

A spectator screamed "HEY EVERYONE, LEAH AND CHIKA ROUND TWO!!" as that was said, students from the outside came towards the windows while others squeezed their way in the halls through students who where already inside giving their cheers.

"LEAH!..." Ayame said

"I got this!" I quickly responded

As this persisted, I seen her frustration of not being able to hit me… along with the jealousy that followed it, fueling every fiber within me; then Chika attempted to grab me, missing the first time.

*yawn* "Is that all you have?" I boasted

"NOT QUITE!" Chika yelled while pulling a knife out, lounging towards me. I gripped the hand with the knife tightly limiting its movement, she tried to strike with her other but I grappled it as well… leaving us in the middle of the crowd with me holding her back.

"How…?! Why…?! You won't defeat me! All you are is a pussy, and that is what you'll always be!" Chika said struggling

"Strong words… for one who likes to act 'tough'…" I said looking eye to eye

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Chika spat on my face in retaliation, I gave a maniacal grimace in return

"Don't worry, we'll have fun with you later…" I said which made Chika a bit weird by the comment

Suddenly, we were separated yet again by the security of the school, as I let go of Chika… she cut me with her knife letting out a yelp of success.

"HA!... AHAHAHA! I finally got you, whore!... HAHAHAHA!" she said as the guard took the knife out of her hand going their separate way. I looked at my wrist and seen the gape oozing, Ayame rushed to me looking a bit hysterical.

"LEAH!, are you alright!?" she said

I looked at her "Yes, I'll be alright… don't worry…" holding my wrist

"But, your wrist…." Ayame said

"I got it under control…" I said as I winked noting that the symbiote would help, I seen in her eyes that the message was understood

"Okay… I'll be waiting for you in class alright?" Ayame said

"Okay…" I responded being escorted to our school nurse, along the way I passed Baku. I seen the concern in his face but, I smiled back in return before he made his way to Ayame to get the story. In the meantime, the wound had to be kept open until I had some privacy before Symbi could heal it. When I entered the clinic, I seen the nurse who I immediately knew was ready to treat me, the security left me in her hands. As I sat down on the bed, Ms. Nara held my forearm up examining it.

"This is a nasty cut but, your body is reacting nicely to it… unlike anything I seen… interesting…" Ms. Nara said pondering

"Will I be alright nurse?" I said jokingly

She laughed "Yes Leah you will be okay, I seen worse, just gotta clean the cut to prevent infection… also can you take off your sleeve please?"

_**Infection? I am pretty sure Symbi got that covered as well… heh**_ I thought to myself but, I've complied with her request "Sure…"

When she turned her back to get the supplies, my sleeve melted back into my skin revealing my bare forearm. After the symbiote did its thing, I seen Ms. Nara bringing a tray with a bowl of water and cloth to wash the cut along with bandages to wrap it up; she sat it down right beside me and began to wring out the cloth.

"Leah, I never thought you would find yourself in this room…" Ms. Nara said cleaning my cut "You seem to be the accident free person…" dipping the cloth back in the bowl rinsing it and squeezing it out again repeating the process

"Well… trouble seems to finds me at times… hehe" I said snikering a bit

"I hope you don't run into anymore…" Ms. Nara said finished cleansing of the cut and began wrapping my wrist

"This will be the last time Ms. Nara" I said "Thank you very much, I feel better already!" getting off the bed as she finished bandaging

"Alright… you have a good day now Leah…" Ms. Nara said waving

"Oh… I will…" I said leaving the clinic

Now in the hallway, I was looking around… then I looked at my bandaged arm. I've unwrap it only to see that the gape was healed. Admiring it, the cuff that I had reformed fitting around my forearm again

"Let's find her…" the symbiote said

"Yes…" I said in response

Starting the hunt for Chika, I walked down the hall as if I was a prowler, slowly taking each step towards her location; swaying to the left and right a bit with my head down. Along the way, I heard a few stray students… when they took notice at me, they gave their praise but, I was irresponsive which made them quite afterwards. The moments went by, as I made it to the destination, I seen her down the hallway in hand cuffs with a security guard; I guess it was because she brought the weapon to school but, all that wouldn't matter after I'm done with her. An idea hit me, so I wasted no time to enact on it; I hid back around the corner to change my clothes into a police officer's uniform. Wearing black heels with dark blue hosiery, a dress that hovered over my knees had a small cut on the left side girdled with a belt; the top had short sleeves decorated with a white scarf, and my hair was braided into a ponytail with a hat to compliment.

"Perfect…" I said to myself, I turned the corner of the hall making my way towards her, when I was, the security guard noticed me coming

"Ah, there you are… earlier than what you said it would be" he said

"Someone else filled in for me… so is this the detainee?" I said

"Yeah, she brought a weapon to school and assaulted another girl with it…" the guard said

"Is that so…?" I said "Well I will take her off your hands…"

"She's all yours…" said the guard "Have a good day miss…" saluting before he made his way back into the office, I was exhilarated when the same comment was made while I had Chika; we started to walk down the hallway

"So… you assaulted another student…" I said

"Yeah, what is it to you…" Chika said "Finally got that bitch…"

"Really…. Well girls like you need to be taught a lesson…" I said bluntly

"What the hell are you saying?!" Chika blurted

"I'm saying…. I finally got YOU…. Chiiiiiiikaaaaaaa!" I said pushing her against a wall

"What the he-…." Chika said before I induced her to sleep

"Shhh… quiet now… we don't want any attention do we… it is time we have our entertainment…" I said

I threw Chika over my shoulder so I could carry her up the stairs to the roof in a swift manor. Once I got to the door that leads to the roof, it was locked, so I kicked the door down. As I got outside, the breeze never felt so good… I placed Chika's unconscious body down on her side to break her hand cuffs; then I started to slap her face to wake her.

"Wakey wakey…" I said, Chika started to regain consciousness

"Wha… where the hell am I?!" she said noticing the unusual setting

"Isn't obvious…" I said putting my hat up more revealing my full face

"You! " Chika said throwing a fist at me in reaction also noticing her cuffs being broken; I jumped back landing in a ballast position, seeing her get up from the ground

"You son of a… how did you get me up here?!" she said

"Now now, no need to start asking useless questions…" I said looking at my fingernails "Its… time… to finish what we started!" leering back at her

"So… you think you can take me… huh CUNT!" Chika said

"I don't think… I know…" I said "Come, I'll let you draw first blood…" holding my hands giving a smug face

"You're gonna regret that…" Chika said as she started to run to me with a right "HEERRRAAAH!" she connected her fist with my face

"HA!... How did that feel?..." she said but, her excitement was interrupted by my laughter

*laughs* "How did what feel?..." I said looking from the corner of my eye; Chika was shocked

"Wha…" she said letting her fist down

"My turn!" I said delivering a right hook from under linking with her chin which made her stager back a bit; then I came in with a left punishing her right cheek

"GAH!.." Chika expressed

"Hehehe, poor baby hurt?…" I said mockingly "Mommy will give you a loli to make it all betta…"

"SHUT… UP…" she said wiping her face "Take this!!" she started to rush coming at me with more punches; I ducked and dodged many including kicks until I stopped one of them

I sneered at her "You're mine!" I said starting to give her blows at her head, upper, mid, and lower sections of her body making sure that she feels the pain I felt inside; varying from rights, lefts with both my arms and legs, it ended with me throwing her to the ground.

*panting and coughing* "Aah~…. *cough* … huah …" Chika expelled "W..why.. *cough* can I…"

"Trying to get up?..." I said standing over her "Aww, I like how you try but, it is useless… I am not even using ten percent of my strength… tisk tisk"

*wide eyed* "What… what the hell are you saying… how…?" Chika said

"We have a secret to share… my sweet Chika!" I said grabbing her neck

"Uck…." Chika distilled as I started to pick her up "Aaack… who is this 'we'?!..."

"Let me introduce you…. To my other…" I said while lowering the hat to my face as it liquefied to its natural state wrapping around my face while other cilia of the symbiote stringed out of my body wrapping itself around me wildly; the phenomenon was pure and welcoming to me as I glee in bliss. The power was flowing through me, stronger than what I felt before; I adored this dominance over Chika. Our formation is completed, we are Scourge once again letting out a scream; as I did, the students down below heard the noise during the lunch session; Ayame being among them. As for Chika, she grew more wide eyed in terror… it only fueled ourselves and our motive more.

"Heeeellooo~…" I said with our symbiotic voice "Raarraah~…"

"W-who the… who the hell are you?!" Chika said holding my arm trying to relieve the choke

"I'm… your worst nightmare in manifest… I am… SCOURGE!" I screeched in her face "And your time… is up…" once I said that I started to walk towards the edge of the building.

"H-hey… what are you doing?!" Chika said looking back

"There's no use in telling if you already have the idea… hehehe…" I said now holding her off the edge, it was not long till someone in the courtyard noticed the both of us at the top notifying the student body around them; I heard the screams down below as well as shouting

"Please… stop… *cough* give… me a chance…" Chika said struggling "Don't drop… me…"

"DID YOU GIVE ME A CHANCE… HUH!" I yelped "ALL I WANTED… WAS A NORMAL LIFE… AND YOU … YOU RUINED THAT FOR ME… THROUGH OUT… NOW WHEN THE TIDE IS TURNED… YOU BEG FOR FORGIVENESS?!?!" as I said that, more of the rage fueled through me… I felt like crying because all that I said was true… she never left me alone, she always messed with me; what did I do to deserve that, I did nothing to her. The urge to drop her was becoming aggressive, and then the symbiote spoke to me

"Yes Leah, do it… for all that she has done to you…" the symbiote said

"YES, YOU WILL ATONE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!" I bellowed with all of the emotion running through me like a rapid

"Leah… please… don't do this…" Chika pleaded

"Make her pay…" the symbiote said

"NO MORE!! IT IS TOO LATE TO SAY MY NAME NOW!!! YOU HAD YOUR DAY... NOW IT IS TIME TO HAVE MINE!!" as I said that… I've let her go for that instant

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Chika screamed

I looked down at Chika's fall… I have seen Ayame in the back of the crowd, during the moment… I was struck with the words she given me before all of this

_**Flashback: "Don't do anything that you'll regret Leah…" – "You have to remain responsible whether it is to help or harm."**_

After the thought, I was brought to my senses "Oh god… NOOOOOO!"

I reached for Chika grabbing her in time, I immediately threw her behind me making her slide a few on the rooftop; then I seen the security coming up from the stairs. I jumped quickly from the building, as I did, I was falling towards the woods where nobody could see me; once I landed I started to run, running as fast as I could to the one and only place I would feel safe… which was home… Once I've made it there, I went through the window; after I stood there in my room… looking at my hands… the mask receded from my face. All of the emotion I had was swirling through me… I fell to my knees and started crying, crying like I never had before. While I was having my moment, the door opened, as I looked up, I seen Ayame… she walked near me and sat at my level, then she embraced me; I returned the same squeezing tighter.

"I… I am…. so sorry… *sniff*…. So… sorry… A…ya…me…" I said still crying

"It's okay… Leah,… it's okay… let it all out…" Ayame said "It's… okay…."

End of Chapter 6: Revenge


	7. Reconcile

The Stalker – Chapter 7: Reconcile

When Ayame said those words to me, I streamed harder, not letting go as I wanted her to stay with me forever… then she continued

"Leah, I know how you feel… but no matter how strong the hate is, you don't stoop down to their level…" she said placing her hands on my shoulders looking at me eye to eye "You are capable of better, and I seen that many times with you… Leah…"

With that being said, the thought ran through me, despite of how I felt about Chika, I couldn't bare the thought of killing her. It was kind of warming having a friend like Ayame, her words brought a weak smile to my face, even though I wanted to cry more; and then I see Ayame pulling something out of her case

"Here is your lunch… you forgot it at school…" Ayame said

"Thanks… *sniff*…" I said opening it up

While I was fumbling through the food, Ayame grabbed the remote to turn on the television in my room. Once she did, the news was on announcing the special report of the incident that happened today, the male reporter was breaking the story:

_[On Television: Today's top story happened at Osaka University (OU) where 22 year old Chika Haruka was held captive on top the roof. According to eye witnesses, they could barely make out who the assailant was but, gives testimonial of what happened –_

_ Student #1: Yeah, uh before Chika was hanging off the roof… uh… during our lunch… uh we all heard a scream, it kinda sounded like a banshee or something._

_ Student #2: Everyone was in shock looking at what was happening, if you ask me… Chika got what she deserved, she's lucky to even be alive._

_ Student #3: This was the most bizarre thing… I ever seen… nothing like this happens at our school…_

_ Student #4: Yeah, my friends and I couldn't believe it, but it happened… I hope Chika is okay, even though she's been on the sour side as of late…. Hey MOM!! I'm on T.V.!!_

_And there you have it, after the incident, the witnesses seen the assailant escape which lead police on a search in the known area but, found no evidence yet; and Chika Haruka was taken to be hospitalized at Hope General where she will be questioned about the incident. Whatever this thing may be… it is still out there and sooner or later, it may show itself again. So to all my viewers out there, be careful… and it is urged to report anything suspicious to the police. Until then, this is ….]_

I turned the television off, looking down at myself seeing what I have become

Ayame turned to me "Leah… " she said

"Yes…" I answered

"I… I don't know how… to say this but…" Ayame paused

"I know… but let's hear from 'it'…" I said letting the symbiote know that I want to talk face to face "Symbi… may I have a word with you… before Ayame and myself…"

Without further delay I felt the symbiote skin slipping off of me slithering on the floor, as it did, my birthday suit was being revealed as the mass gathered itself together. Exposed once again seeing my nude body for the second time feeling more naked than ever, surprised that I still maintained attributes gained made me feel a bit embarrassed as it was displayed to Ayame; like always, she was ready to give me something, which this time was my own clothing. As I slipped into my nighty, the symbiote mass took shape, I was expecting the adolescent girl from before but, this transformation was different; it grew attractive looking legs with two sharp looking toes on its feet, hips that compliment the thick legs, the belly of an Indian belly dancer, its chest… was actually a chest busting out in all its glory, arms looking feminine as ever with four finger claws for hands, and its head… looks much different than from the first time we met, its eyes looked sharp, face looking like the perfect oval and its tendrils… extending longer than before as they move around. Once I gave it an overall look… I can definitely call it a 'she' for it took traits from my own being; I guess that is what happens when a symbiote gets accustomed with its host. Even though it was right there in front of me, I felt… empty for the moment… like the symbiote completed me in some way; I held my arms close to me…

"Wow…" Ayame said "This… symbiote looks beautiful… she almost… she resembles you…"

"Hello Ayame…" the symbiote said while Ayame returned a slight wave, then the symbiote turned to me "What is it that you need of me… my Leah…"

"Well…" I said looking to the side a little bit… then returned my stare to her "Why… why did you… drive me to…" then the symbiote interjected

"I wanted you to fulfill your wish… ever since I bonded with you, I seen that you was a very happy person up until… you encountered Chika Haruka, from that time… pain and misery was brought to you… my Leah…"

"I… I know but…" I said but the symbiote interjected again

"I was driven by the memories that affected you the most,… I was willed to make you stronger… so you wouldn't have to bare the burden ever again…"

"But that doesn't mean to kill her… I know, at times I do want to punch Chika in the face… but, it's just not in me… to hurt another, even though they have been doing so to me. Ayame, is usually the one who was my protection… I sometimes… envied Ayame, she was strong in what she believed in…"

"Leah… there is no reason to envy me… we are friends remember… I do anything for you-" Ayame said but I interrupted

"No…! I'm weak… I am so weak… " I started bawling "I can never fend for myself!... I thought… the only way… *sniff* was to take it all… enduring it until the very end… but… I hadn't grown the courage… *sniff* the courage to…" I said looking downward

"Leah stop it…! You are being too hard on yourself… being strong does not mean being able to beat someone up…" Ayame continued "Believe it or not, you have shown me strength… you shown me… humility…"

I looked in shock to what Ayame said, I was kind of speechless at the moment

"When I was younger… as stubborn as I am… I usually listen to nobody, not even to my parents… things had to be done by force with me but, when I met you… your kind heart opened me up despite of me neglecting myself from the others. Even now, I know I am still stubborn but, you helped me become the person that I am…" Ayame said with conviction

"I… I don't know… what to say…" I said

"You don't need to say anything…" Ayame said

"Yes… you and Ayame have a very strong bond without merging like you and I… I envied the bond that you two have for one another…" the symbiote looks to the side "I… wanted the same for you and me… my Leah…"

"Symbi… " I said, Symbi continued as she sat down to our level

"I wanted you… all to myself… so I was motivated to ignite you deepest passion… to prevent any type of rejection from you… to prevent myself to being…" Symbi paused

"Lonely…" I said

"Yes… I don't want to be lonely again my Leah… I'm afraid… of that feeling… to be lonely…" Symbi said

"Leah, how did you know that?" Ayame asked

"I know… because I have dreams of Symbi…" I answered which is leading me to ask the symbiote a question "Symbi, what happened to you, how… did you come to this planet…?"

Symbi rubs her head "I… I don't… remember… how I got here but, I can show you… what happened to me" she extended her hand to touch my face, once it was in proximity "Are you ready… my Leah?"

I nodded "Yes… I am…" and in the instant she connected, I went into a dream state… I heard Ayame speak

"What did you do, it looks like she's under a trans…" Ayame said

"She is… you know this as daydreaming…" Symbi said

_**While I was in this state, I found myself on the ground, as I looked around… the place was familiar to me. This place was the room Symbi found herself in, when I got up, I seen what looked like a younger-self of Symbi run past me; younger than what I seen her as. It seems like she was playing a game as she hid behind one of the plants, then something touched me… I turned around and seen it was Symbi herself_

"_Oh… you startled me…" I said_

"_My apologies…" Symbi said_

"_So… this is you… when you were younger?" I asked_

"_Yes… this was one of the happiest moments… I had." Symbi said, and then she pointed out a man in a lab coat "After our first encounter… I only trusted this human; he treated me unlike the others who… hurt me in ways with their experimentation on me"_

_When I seen the scientist, I thought I recognized him… I just can't remember his name, as I continued looking; it seemed like he was… playing along with her. The two ran around the flora… and then circling the fountain that was in the middle, once he finally captured her, he spun her in the air like a father to his daughter_

"_Do you know… his name?"_

"_Ichi…, it's the only thing I can remember calling him, he taught me a lot about the Earth during our time together… the animals, the plants, human culture, and much more… One day…, it only took one day to take all of that away from me…" Symbi said_

_As the statement was made, the image in front of us displayed a team of other scientists and military personnel who had this weird kind of equipment on them, a few looked American; all of them where standing in front of the man who Symbi called Ichi. It looks like there was an altercation between them and Symbi was nowhere to be seen at the moment._

"_Ichi… I never seen him so angry before… and those men, they were the ones who wanted to hurt me… I was hiding at the time and as I was watching… they started to hurt him…" Symbi said_

"_Oh… my god…" I said as the display of violence was being shown, the military was pushing and beating on the man trying to get the one answer that he wouldn't give to them._

"_I… I couldn't bear seeing him… getting hurt by them… I was scared… I didn't want to get hurt by them, but I… I had to save him… Ichi, was the only friend I had and I didn't want to lose him…"_

_After Symbi said her statement, her younger self made the plant rustle, catching the attention of the general. He pointed towards the location of where she was, a few of the soldiers went over to mobilize Symbi, but all has failed as they looked behind the plant only to see nothing. Suddenly Symbi came down from the ceiling releasing a lot of knifed like tendrils down on the soldiers, they tried to retaliate, but it was already too late for them. Then she looked at the others with a menacing look, the general ordered the others to fire, when they did – Symbi threw the lifeless bodies at the other soldiers blocking the special weaponry they had. After the tactic, Symbi lounged forward toward the other soldiers, slashing, hacking, and whipping them with barbed tendrils._

"_I didn't care if they suffered… I wanted them gone for what they did… from that point, I was running… on my instincts… to protect the very thing I held dear…" Symbi said_

"_Symbi…" I said in a low tone_

"_As I was continuing, I wouldn't stop until every one of them was… but, Ichi… Ichi told me to stop… the only voice that could… I halted what I was doing and turned to him… Then…" Symbi said with a pause as the scene displayed the general utilizing the weapon behind her back, shocking her which made Symbi lay on the ground, losing consciousness. She held her hand out to Ichi, but she lost consciousness. Instantly the image turns to the moment when she was back in the laboratory floating mid-drift in the vat._

"_I regained consciousness… but I felt very weak--I could barely move. I seen a lot of humans in the room that I was in… working, all under the supervision of their leader… Moment later, the alarm sounded… everyone was scrambling over a 'Code 4' emergency… The leader himself looked confused, but he couldn't ignore the matter. Before he left the room, he ordered one to seal my stasis chamber… now the only thing I could see was this wall infront of me reflecting the light from the inside… that is… until it was re-opened…" Symbi said_

_When the chamber re-opened, the vision revealed that it was Ichi, he was typing on the nearby panel to override the lock of the vat. Once completed, the whole thing opened which made Symbi fall into his arms, exhausted from being drugged by the others. Ichi took her out of the room as quickly as he could._

"_At that moment… he said that… he would get me out of there…" Symbi said_

_As I continued to watch, it showed him entering a secret passage way that was underground. Running through the hall of red spinning lights, he was determined to get Symbi off of the base; once he made it to his destination of these tall steel double doors… he had set Symbi down on the ground. When he did, he gave her a sedative that would neutralize what they gave her, he propped his hands on her shoulders and said 'You must go and find… your host'. I was surprised that he knew she was capable of doing what she does, and then Symbi interjected._

"_Yes… when he told me that… I wanted to take him with me, but… he knew that it would have been a bad idea; he said that he is not the one that I should host… After that, I was hesitant to leave him behind I was afraid of being by myself, but I had no choice…"_

_As Symbi walked out of the door, she took one last look at the man who saved her life, a tear rolled down her face as she turned and ran down the stream; further on down she morphed into a snake making her way off the premises' of the secret base…_

"_From that day on, I searched and searched for the host that Ichi wanted me to bond with, a host that can help me… save Ichi. I have to do this; for what he has done for me… and then, during the weeks of searching… that was when I found you… my Leah… it was some time before I revealed myself to you…."_

_From there… the image ends...**_

I blinked a bit as my vision returned showing Ayame in front of me as well as the symbiote letting her hand off of my head. I sat there for a moment thinking about all that was shown to me, it was a lot to take in at once; then Ayame grabbed my attention…

"Leah… hey Leah…" Ayame said

I looked directly at her "Y-yes…"

"Are you alright?" Ayame responded

"Yeah… I'm okay… it's just… governments are so… unjust… the way they treated Symbi, it… is unforgiveable… we are going to be very busy soon…" I said

"What do you mean?" Ayame questioned

"We… are going to find Symbi's old friend… he is a scientist at a secret facility. Symbi was held at this facility and I am sure, this is where we can get our answers upon Symbi's origin…" I said

Ayame raised a brow "What is the name of this scientist?"

"Well, the only clue we have… is the nickname Symbi gave him… 'Ichi' is the name…" as I said that, Ayame got the look

"Ichi, … Ichi Ichi …. Yeah… that kinda sounds familiar to me…" Ayame said

"I also had seen him in the vision… I thought I recognized him, but I couldn't remember the name…" I said "This is going to be tough, but it is something we got to do…"

"I see…" Ayame said getting up "Well I have a hunch; it would require some research… I will head to the library downtown, but I have to make a stop at my house first… I will call you when I am ready."

"Alright Aya, see you then…" I said

Before Ayame walked out the door, Symbi grabbed her hand "Thank… you… Ayame…"

Ayame smiled "It's no problem… like I said, you chose Leah for a reason, and it's a strong one… and I am willing to do what I can to help… …"

As Symbi let go, Ayame left the room, she sat there looking down at the ground…

"My Leah, I… you know what this would entail…"

"Of course I do, and I will do what it takes… to help you no matter what… you will never be alone again…" I smiled warmly "From finding your friend… down to knowing your true name… I am willing to go as far as this will take us…"

"Oh… Leah!" Symbi jumped on me embracing me with her soft touch "I… I don't know what to say…"

I blushed "You don't have to say anything… I am glad, to be that part of you and I will always be there for you bonded or not…"

Instantly, I was kissed… on the lips by my counterpart so passionately, her lips felt so smooth against my own. As she let go, I was able to see the tears going down her face, I expected the face of sorrow, but instead… it was a face of joy… a face of happiness.

"Leah… I will protect you; I will protect you no matter what… even if it kills me… least I will know I have defended the very thing—the right thing I hold precious to me… thank you… my love…" as Symbi rubbed my right cheek I shuttered, I felt warmed by her words, to know she would go to such extremes… to protect me… from that moment… I could feel that our bond grew stronger without physically mending into one; I gently grabbed her hand and placed it on my knee. I took my nighty off not wasting any time and held my arms out toward Symbi giving a pleasant stare.

"Come… take me… take me now, let us become one again…" once I voiced that, Symbi didn't waste any time to bond with me. She wrapped herself rapidly around me bringing us closer to one another. As we looked into each other's eyes, I felt her being melting slowly into me… my skin being as sensitive as it is made me breathe in deeply as the coat was massaging its way over my bosom and into my puffy mounds; feeling it rise against her thickness. I immediately groped myself and started to curl them, feeding off its sensation letting out a slight moan, as I continued… Symbi started to mask my rump, squeezing them with her goodness making its way into my lower regions. I could feel every inch within enriched, spiking a zest that made me cry out loud in ecstasy. This bond felt like no other, and I never wanted it to end, from this bond… I knew that we would be together… forever; as my insides were being filled… there was one last thing Symbi said to me before the climax.

"I love you… Leah…" she said coming in for the kiss

"I love you too…" intercepting the kiss

End of Chapter 7: Reconcile

End of Series 1 – The Stalker


End file.
